Electronic boards for current and voltage supply applications such as AC/DC and DC/DC converters are typically provided with a number of active and passive electronic component mounted adjacent one another on a substrate such as a circuit board. Typically, a number of semiconductor power switches, such as Power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) devices, gate driver chips and at least one pulsed width modulator chip are mounted on a single circuit board. A rewiring structure is also provided between the various devices on the circuit board.
Generally, increasingly smaller electronic devices with an increasingly higher performance are desired. At the same time, it is desired to improve the reliability and to reduce the size and cost of the both electronic components themselves as well as the article in which they are used, such the electronic board.
This has lead to the development of electronic components in which two or more semiconductor devices are packaged in a single component housing. Such components are often referred to as multi-chip modules. However, since each semiconductor device produces heat, the increasing density of semiconductor devices increases the complexity of effectively dissipating the heat so as not to impede the performance of the multi-chip module and the overall performance delivered by the board. Further reductions in the size and cost of multi-chip modules as well as in the thermal performance are desirable.